joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Christian Higdon
|-|Currently/Post-Halloween= |-|Halloween= |-|Current-Past/Pre-Halloween= |-|The Good Olden/Pre-Aging= |-|Apocalypse Harbinger= |-|The Vortex= |-|Supreminal (True Form)= |-|Springtrap= Summary One day, a user came here in what I think is April. His first real interaction with wikia was a thread of Godzilla battling Sans, in which Sans seemingly won (until months later, when he made the rematch). He interacted from March in there until April, when his first page had it's debut. He made a legacy here, even gaining Discuss Mod powers. Maybe to even gain better. Who was this kid? '''Christian. 10/10 beest sumarie you maik meh cri gud j0b Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-C 'with prep-time | At least '''2-A, '''likely ' High 1-B overtime | Low Staff Member Level | 9-B Name: 'Christian '''Origin: 'The Real World (Verse) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: REDACTED Classification: 'Human, evil incarnate '''Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Christian's Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses (Veronica Seider can identify people from more than 1.6 km. Can utilize echolocation), Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Preparation, Enhanced Accuracy, Master at survival skills, Master Scientist, Master writer, Master artist, Master tactician, Master strategist, Master sportsman, thousands of other abilities and skill sets, Limited Technological Manipulation(Has complete knowledge and mastery over all aspects of technology that is known), Pain Manipulation immunity (CIP is a condition that causes a person to feel no pain), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Rajmohan Nair can withstand being shocked by electricity 30 times the amount that can kill an ordinary man. Biba Struja can withstand electric shocks of up to a million volts), Heat Manipulation (Wim Hof ran a marathon in -20 C temperatures in shorts), Poison Manipulation (Mithradatism is the process of building an immunity to certain venoms and poisons through small, non-lethal doses. This can build a resistance to most animal venoms, plant poisons, cyanide, and arsenic), and Disease Manipulation (Would have every anti-body produced for every human disease) | Same as before, with beings he mostly perfers '''on a 600-D to 1,000,000,000,000,000,000-D scale | Same on a better scale, alongst Profile Creation, Editing, Undoing, Erasing, probably all the powers the other characters he made have in one, Power Bestowment, Meme Creation, Manipulation, and Erasing, Sun Power (Praises the Sun), Enhanced Senses (can detect heresy from a mile away), Edit Manipulation, Lucky Piano Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Irrelevant), Mind Manipulation (Made everybody in a chat leave except for MegamanGohan just by existing), Resistance to BFR, Nonexistent Physiology (Doesn't exist and never will exist), Resistance to Precognition (Can resists Edwellken's precog), Regeneration Negation and Sealing |-|Springtrap's Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert in stealth, Can induce paranoia and hallucinations, Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 8; is stuck in limbo, as long as FNaF remains, he stays), Limited Cold Manipulation (With the Frigid power-up, can decrease the temperature in the room by 10 degrees), Limited Electricity Manipulation (Can increase the power of his equipment and charge them), Death Manipulation (Via Death Coin), Flight, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Toon Force, Plot Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Lightning Manipulation, Body Control, Mind Control, Magma Manipulation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, BFR, Data Manipulation, Adaption and Reactive Evolution (Can adapt to powers and tank them overtime), Resistance to Void Manipulation, Sealing, BFR, Existence Erasure, Plot Manipulation and Durability Negation, Resistance to Possession (Had his mind and soul removed by Obolugorkus as it tried to take him over. The attempt failed as Christian’s body ate him up alone) Attack Potency: Average Human Level '(Usually takes out other beings his size), '''Street Level '''with prep-time (can take good use of preparing to a fight) | At least '''Multiverse Level+ '(Scales to Dreamy Bowser with a full dream boost, lerching at over a near-infinite boost. Has the power of Divine Godzilla. Sees most of the fourth dimension as fiction. He doesn’t see the Barrier of Time as fiction, and so if he surpasses it, he could become 5-D), likely 'High Hyperverse Level '''over time (Can take on beings like 682, Lord English, and Unicron. Killed off one of Frightmare's best avatars) | '''Low Staff Member Level '(Has Discuss Mod hax here, can delete Mckmal messages on a whim if he sees them) | 'Wall Level+ '(Broke the metal fence of a police car with a few kicks and then crushed Sartain's head with a stomp, smashed a man's jaw while unarmed off-screen, Can break through thick steel doors with his bare hands, which would generate at least this much energy, and decapitated a woman with a single swing of his ax, Crushed a human skull and broke through a metal gate, Ripped a door from its hinges and tackled Tom through a wooden wall which should be comparable to breaking a wooden door) 'Speed: Peak Human '(Was outrunning a bike by sheer running) | 'Immesurable '| '''H A L L E L U J A H ! (Can blitz for the first comment) | Peak Human, possibly Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Regular Human '''(Can lift his dogs up) | '''Unknown | Erm... '(Can lift the weight of his sins) 'Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Wall Level '(Takes rammings to walls by himself on accident) | At least '''Multiverse Level+, High Hyperverse Level '''over time (Survived the Tree of Knowledge dropping on his head) | '''VERY HELLA HIGH '(Can take hits from Onte, T H O T S L A Y E R, and took being in the Basement TWICE) | '''Large Building Level (Took attacks from foes who could bust entire skyscrapers) to Multiverse Level+ (Took a very hard hit from his lawyer) Stamina: '''Variable. Can go on for hours or just seconds | Unknown '''Range: Depends. Can toss very far Standard Equipment: Stick, branches, shovel, axe, spear, dirt, water gun, air-horn, bucket, flashlight, his lawyer Intelligence: '''Very high | Nigh-Omniscient | Knowing on HOSTLESS' lore '''Weaknesses: '''Underestimates himself, very hard on himself, paranoid, can't control his temper '''Key: Reality | Merged Christian | JBW | Springtrap Others Notable Victories: The Wikia (Along with Crabwhale and Max, he destroyed JBW) Logan Paul (Killed him many times with Supreminal) This Thread Here (It wasn't a win. IT WAS A MURDER) Everyone HOSTLESS stomped out MaxForward (The Real World) Max's profile TheDarkSide857 (?) DarkSide's Profile Elvis Adika aka Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated) '''( Undertale ) Asriel's Profile (This was base Christian and Angel of Death Asriel) '''Public (Public's Profile) Marx (Kirby) Marx's Profile DerpyLulu (JBW) DerpyLulu’s Profile (Both were 2-A) Notable Losses: Entropion (Christian's Mind) Entropion's Profile (Speed was equal, both were 2-A and in-character) Swut (Wanked) Swut's Profile (Discussion Mod Christian and Normally Swut used, speed equal) Onte, lord of memes Onte's Profile (SUPREMIAL Christian and False Idol Onte was used) Inconclusive Matches: [https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/The_DOOT_Slayer The DOOT Slayer/ Errorsaness/ Orror SANESS (Exaggerated)] (Orrorverse ) here Christian used THE SUPREMIAL and orror went full power and final form. It just ended in the end. also orror sent him to The Basement but it didn't matter because of many things and factors that happened in the battle Swut (Non-Wanked) Swut's Profile Category:Characters Category:Profile Users Category:Real Life Category:Laughter Users Category:Immensely High Intelligence Category:Rage Users Category:Beyond the concept of edit Category:Undo Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:POWER Category:Meme Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:JBW Users Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles Category:Characters with forms Category:Americans Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Toon Force Users Category:Lagomorph Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Data Users Category:Adaptation Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Mind Users Category:Nonexistant